


追星

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [60]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差小粉丝追偶像设定，睡前小段子，可爱就完事
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	追星

“让一下，请让一下！”

Guti穿着白色的球衣，带着印有RM队徽的帽子，努力从人群中挤到前排去。他瘦瘦高高的，看上去只有十八九岁样子，长长的金发让那张俊脸比周围的小姑娘都要清秀漂亮。

费了一番功夫，Guti终于摸到了最前面的栏杆。他将胳膊搭上去，然后展开了手中的海报。

那是一个可能更加年轻的男孩，穿着土里土气的夹克衫和球鞋，半举着RM下赛季的主场球衣，用一双干净的黑眸看着镜头。

球迷们有些诧异，大多数人都不认识海报上的少年——毕竟这可是一线队的训练，怎么会有一个孩子混入其中呢？

Guti丝毫不在乎旁人的目光，他向来傲气惯了，对不在乎的人一般都爱答不理的，唯独追自己的小偶像时才会如此狂热。他盯着训练场的出口，趁机低头打开手机。

“我到啦！就在出口这！”

“你一出来就能看到我！”

“我给你带了礼物，你一定要给我签名噢。”

静静地等待了大约十分钟，一条简短的回复躺在手机屏幕上。

“好。”

Guti心情大好，忍不住笑起来。

第一个出来的是Redondo。阿根廷人的人气显然很高，球迷们呼声非常大。他带着淡淡的笑容给几个穿着阿根廷球衣的孩子签名，手上的动作优雅的像一位大明星。Guti撅着嘴巴看着身材高大的男人站在不远处与球迷合照，他本想过去混个脸熟，但又不愿意丢了自己好不容易占的位置。而且他和Raul说好的，“一出来就能看到我”，万一错过了，他的小偶像还要像个傻子一样踮着脚找他，那可就丢人了。

Guti眼睁睁的看着Redondo从面前走过去，在看到他手中的海报时，还抬头瞥了他一眼，脸色不怎么好看。

后来Raul告诉他，Redondo对于他俩的事一直耿耿于怀。

“他怕你欺负我。”

“怎么可能！再说了，他又不是你妈咪，管这么多。”

Raul笑地停不下来。

RM的球星们陆陆续续出来了，Guti开始扯着嗓子喊那个名字：“Raul！Raul！！”刚经历变声期的大男孩声音尤其清脆，像个小喇叭一样传出去好远。周围的球迷都吓了一跳，纷纷退开几步，他们甚至觉得这个使劲喊着一个他们并不熟悉的名字的男孩是不是脑子有问题了。

Guti才不管那么多呢，他继续大声嚷嚷着，吸引了不少球员的注意力。

“他又来了，Raul的那个小粉丝。”

“那孩子也有男粉啦？”

“是啊，长得可比姑娘还好看呢。”

“喂，Raul，你的小粉丝在喊你呢，快过去把人家娶回家吧，吵得我们头都疼了。”

面对前辈们的调侃，Raul脸都红了，他赶紧加快了步伐，径直走向Guti。一线队的大量训练让他有些疲惫，训练背心都没来得及脱呢。

Guti看见了他，并没有收声，反而喊的更欢了。“Raul！！这边这边！！给我签个名吧！”

黑发的男孩接过他手中的笔，有点尴尬的看了一眼自己的海报，鬼知道Guti从那弄来他签约的照片，他甚至不记得自己什么时候和Guti说过今天他要和一线队一起训练的。

“你声音能小一点吗？”Raul的余光扫过周围球迷，悄悄地对Guti说：“好多人看着呢......”

Guti跟没听到似的，把手中的礼物递过去：“Raul你真是太棒了！这是我给你准备的礼物！”

Raul心中一万个问号，Guti虽然把脑残粉的身份写了满脸，可是他俩关系还挺好的，偶尔也会一起踢个野球。源于Guti一天几十条短信，Raul的手机信箱都快爆满了，可他莫名其妙的也不舍得删半夜三更躺在床上一条条看过去，情不自禁的在被窝里笑出声来。

他签完名，收了礼物，又被Guti强行拉住合影：“再拍几张行不行啊？”

“哦....好啊.....”他有些晕头转向。

Guti拿出相机，开始装模作样的让其他球迷帮忙拍照，Raul实在忍不住了，在被搂住肩膀的时候低声问道：“你到底干嘛啊.......”

比他稍微高一些的人得意的扬着脑袋，终于肯回答他了：“我要让别人知道，你也是有粉丝的。”

END


End file.
